


world in my eyes

by only_more_love



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Gentle Dom Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: “Shower. Wait for me in bed—naked. Please. See you in twenty minutes.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620826
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	world in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just shaking off some dust. Don't expect too much and you won't be disappointed. ;) Thanks for reading. If you feel like leaving them, comments and kudos are grand.
> 
> Participant's Name: only_more_love  
> Title: world in my eyes  
> Card Number: 3115  
> Square Filled: S3: Kink: Blindfolds  
> Ship: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags: Gentle Dom Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, Sub Steve Rogers, Blindfolds  
> Summary: “Shower. Wait for me in bed—naked. Please. See you in twenty minutes.”  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 342

After a day of training newbie recruits at S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve rides the Tower elevator alone. The indicator lights on the sleek panel glow and are extinguished one by one, like fireflies, as the car glides almost soundlessly up toward the penthouse he shares with Tony. In the back pocket of his jeans, his phone vibrates. Quickly, he pulls it out of his pocket and reads the text. His lips bend in a tiny smile as soon as he realizes who the text is from. 

“Shower. Wait for me in bed—naked. Please. See you in twenty minutes.”

Tony’s on his way back from a three-day trip to DC, and Steve had been expecting him in a few hours, not twenty minutes. The steak dinner he’d planned to make for them both will have to wait.

A frisson of excitement zings up Steve’s spine and settles in his belly, burning there with a steady warmth before it spreads elsewhere. As the elevator car slides to a smooth stop, Steve’s cock fills in anticipation of his evening. _Their_ evening. His sudden hardness presses uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. Maybe he has time to jerk off fast in the shower, just to take the edge off.

No sooner than the thought crosses his mind than his phone, now held in the loose curl of his palm, buzzes again.

“I know what you’re thinking. Be good for me: don’t touch yourself.”

Given this evidence of how well Tony knows him, Steve steps off the elevator, his jeans feeling far too tight, but with a soft laugh spilling from his mouth and an undeniable lightness twined through his steps. 

  
###  
  


With Tony, Steve can think or not think, assume control or happily pass it over to Tony as he pleases, depending upon his own preferences on that day or in that single, crystalline moment.

In Tony’s sure, agile, engineer’s hands, Steve finds both safety and exhilaration. In them, he is made and remade; immolated and reborn in a perfect, endless cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).


End file.
